


Not Exactly “Revelation”

by tinydragon555



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, But Trust Me This Will Make You Happy, Complicated Afterlife Shenanigans, Gen, God Didn't Just Release Hell, God is a dick, I Know My Tags Don't Make Sense, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Post-Season/Series 14, Probably ooc, Winchesters Cause Trouble, Zombie Ghosts ???, dean knows this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydragon555/pseuds/tinydragon555
Summary: The Winchesters have pissed off yet another powerful entity, this time the one and only God. The Almighty himself.Did they get a reward for their efforts? Of course not. Full-blown apocalypse, literal Hell on Earth.But, that's not just it, because of course it isn't. God didn't just want Hell to reak havock on their home, he decided pulling the souls from Heaven would work as well.And why not add some ressurected angels into the pot.Hasn't the world had enough? Is it too much to ask for one break? No? Okay.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, I try.

Cold bodies, slimy and scratchy skin all the same. Inhuman roars from the souls of Hell, all driven mad by the years upon years of torture and torment. They crave release, an outlet for their rage. Unluckily, that just so happened to be two hunter brothers and a fallen angel.

  


Dean reached out to his younger brother, stabbing the iron railing into the dozens of attacking spirits that blocked his path. Sam cried out in pain, clutching his shot shoulder and barely managing to fend off the decaying possessed bodies without Castiel’s help.

  


The angel took another swing with his trusty blade, practically using his body as a shield for the younger Winchester. A spirit pulled on his right arm, using so much force that he could feel the limb’s weakening hold on his body. “Cas!” Dean shouted over the hoard’s noise, reaching the angel and his brother.

  


“Dean! I have an idea!” The fallen angel hollered, using his left arm to throw a forceful punch at the spirit pulling on his other side. The ghost rocketed backwards a few yards, taking a couple other bodies down along with it. Dean tackled into another spirit, using his iron post to slash at the entity. The ghost wailed, being forced from its body and disappearing into another plane for the time being.

  


“Tell me it will get us out of this Hellhole!” Dean yelled, stabbing another spirit into its weak rib cage and watching as it erupted out of its vessel. Sam was working his way to thin out the hoard, fighting towards the direction of the Impala. 

  


“I'm positive it will help!” Castiel pushed through a few ghosts, switching his angel blade to his left hand and fending off a few wailing spirits. He caught up with Sam, looking back and seeing Dean fighting to get to them as well.

  


“What will help!?” Sam asked loudly, sweeping a leg under a spirit’s knees and using his iron post to slash them across the chest. Castiel responded back, holding his right arm tight against his body. “Sam, Dean! I need you to close your eyes!” The angel commanded, wasting no time to conjure up his grace and use supernatural force to send the spirits and their decaying bodies flying off in opposite directions.

  


“Run!” The angel shouted, and the hunters wasted no time bolting for the sleek black car parked right outside the cemetery. Dean slid into the driver's seat, and Sam fell into the back along with a drained Castiel. They barely had time to buckle before the car was screeching out of the trail, zombie-ghost hoard shrinking in the rear-view mirror.

  


“Cas, Cas, man wake up.” Sam said with worry taking over his voice. The angel grunted, but did not open his eyes. Dean took only a second to glance into the back seat, he frowned. “What's going on, Sammy?” He asked.

  


“Whatever he did to clear those spirits, it's drained him. He's alive, but he won't wake up.” Sam explained, setting the angel to lean against the car door. “We wouldn't have gotten out of there if it wasn't for him.” Dean commented, driving the car out of the forest trail and finally hitting the pavement. 

  


“Yeah.” Sam nodded, and turned to look at the back window. “Do you think that what happened back there … happened everywhere else? Is this affecting the entire world?” The hunter worried, but he wasn't asking Dean because he didn't know. He did. Chuck wanted the Earth, the  universe , to end.

  


“Yeah. I'm guessing, yeah.” Dean sighed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. “Let's just get back to the bunker and find a way to … fix this.” He hesitated. Could this be fixed? It didn't seem possible.

  


* * *

  


  


Dean pulled the Impala into the garage, parking the car in its rightful spot and turning off the engine. Castiel still hadn't come to, so he and Sam had put the angel’s arms around both of their shoulders and hauled their friend upstairs.

  


After dropping the angel in his room, Sam and Dean closed the door and stood outside of it. Sam leaned against the wall and stared at his brother, his brain working hard to find at least a spark of hope in this whole situation. They both looked up as the lights in the bunker dimmed, now flashing red. An alarm sounded out through the halls.

  


“What the hell?” Dean muttered, turning around and stomping off towards the main room. Sam followed. They both arrived, now stood before the table that projected a map of Earth. Almost the entire map was covered in red dots. Sam recalled what Kevin said about when the angels started to fall from heaven. This was the same thing as that, except … the clusters of angels didn't take over the entire map.

  


“You don't think …” Sam left the question unanswered, as he stared at the map. He suddenly felt a need to sit down.

  
“I think that Chuck didn't just raise Hell.” Dean frowned, and put a hand over his eyes. This whole situation was giving him a massive headache. “The bastard made Heaven fall. It's a freaking ghost apocalypse.” Dean held in a scream. That wouldn't help the world right now.   



	2. Fiery Damnation Sounds Better Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hell was just a metaphor, when Dean and his dad used to just slaughter some fang and move on to the next state, he was relatively okay. Mentally compromised? Maybe. But okay. Now? He wanted Hell to be a metaphor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to describe severe pain, or panic, so if I did a good job please tell me -an aspiring writer

“So every single person that has died … is now a spirit on Earth.” Sam said blankly, as he pulled a chair over to the map. The red dots just rose in numbers. He really wished the bunker would go back to normal, and that the alarm would just.  Stop .

 

“And, it's not that hard to believe that all of the angels are on Earth too.” Dean groaned, joining his brother to sit by the table.

 

“I don't think the angels are that much of a problem. How many did Cas say there was? Nine? Seven?” Sam folded his arms on the table, dropping his head between them. It would be nice if he could just sleep. Forget that he was the one to save the world.

 

“Right. I'm going to phone hunters, spread the word.” Dean said, patting Sam on the shoulder and pushing away from the map. He made to walk down the hall, pulling his - luckily - not smashed phone from his pocket. He dialed a number, leaning against the wall and waiting for his friend to pick up.

 

“Dean?” Garth asked on the other side of the line.

 

“Garth, hey. Uh, I need you to spread the word. Apocalypse, take … uh, well it doesn't matter which apocalypse this is. Just … ghosts. Every single soul from Heaven and Hell is now on Earth. I don't think that's the whole of it, but it's what we know.” Dean sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Oh, man. Yeah, I'll tell everyone.” Garth sounded much less positive than usual. Even on the most gruesome cases, this man had a cheerful face.

 

“Thanks.” Dean hung up, and went to dial Jody. The phone rang once … twice … it went to voicemail. Dean shook his head, and tried again. And again. “Oh damn it.” He muttered, and went to another contact.

 

“Dean?” Claire answered, her voice sounding gruff. “The lights just went out in the sky. What the hell is going on? I know that's what this is about, you never call me.”

 

Dean sighed. “I was going to have Jody tell you and Alex, but she isn't picking up. I'm just going to give it to you straight. We pissed off God, now all the souls of Heaven and Hell are roaming Earth. Spread the word. And, if you hear from Jody, call me.”

 

“You're such a dumbass. Fix this.” She hung up. Dean deserved that. He caused so much world-ending scenarios to happen, how had the hunters  not  started to hunt him and his brother down? Because they were human? They might as well not be.

 

Dean shook the thoughts from his head, and after he finished calling a couple other of his hunter friends, he exited the hallway and came back to Sam. His brother was watching what appeared to be a YouTube video. “I don't think now is the time for YouTube, man.” He sighed, leaning over his brother's chair.

 

“Everyone's panicking. This is a livestream gone viral, because they were recording when the sky went black.” Sam looked back to Dean, an expression of fear on his face. “I … don't know where to begin to look for a way to fix this. What do we do?”

 

Dean shrugged, but then an idea struck into his head. “If the souls of Heaven have fallen, that means all of our friends. Bobby, Charlie, … mom.” He looked to the bunker door. “We should try to find them.” He said, determined.

 

Sam finally found something to believe in. He could see his mom again. He could see … everyone. The hunter pushed out of his chair, closing the laptop. “I'll go check on Cas.” Sam nodded, walking in the direction of the angel’s room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel groaned weakly.  Everything  hurt. He couldn't move his arms, or even turn his head, without the muscles feeling like they were on fire. He blinked. The lights were red. It was similar to what happened when Asmodeus entered the bunker. But that wasn't possible. This must be a result of Hell’s souls, of course.

 

The door of his bedroom opened, the creak making him unwillingly feel dread. “Cas?” That was Sam. He grunted in response, forcing himself to raise a hand in greeting. “God- wait we should really think of a new phrase. Uh, man, you look horrible.” The hunter walked over to his bed, sitting at it's foot.

 

“Thank you.” His throat ached, just those two words made him feel exhausted. How much grace had he used to save the Winchesters? Did that even matter?

 

“We think that Chuck didn't just release Hell, Cas.” Sam sounded … hopeful? Why would he be hopeful when it was very possibly the end of existence? “Heaven has also fallen. Me and Dean are going to go look for our friends, and family. They could help us.” Sam gave Castiel a considerate smile, but the angel couldn't smile back. Heaven had ended. Naomi was right, nothing lasts forever.

 

“You can, uh, take care of yourself, yeah? Or do we need to stay here a little longer?” Sam asked, and Castiel finally mustered up the strength to sit vertically. He breathed in sharply, but let himself relax. “I don't- ah, need a babysitter. I can take care of myself.” The hunter chuckled, and nodded. “Thought that much. You stay here.” Sam stood up from the bed and exited Castiel’s room.

 

The angel stared at his open door for a moment, and then decided to get back to rest. Sam and Dean needed him right now, and he wouldn't be of any use to them in this condition. He was about to close his eyes when a confused shout sounded from Dean. “Kevin!?”


	3. Demon Does as Demon Sees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin. All that is to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning the craziness, hooray!

Kevin Tran. He couldn't sleep now. The angel grunted, but slid off of his bed, limping towards the door. He walked out, hands on the wall to support his weak body. Castiel arrived in the main room, and looked towards the steps to see the Winchesters stood in front of what was very clearly the deceased prophet, Kevin.

 

“Guys, what's going on? I was finally settled in paradise! What did you do, piss off the host of Heaven!?” The ghost yelled, and noticed the map table with red dots all over. “Oh, no.”

 

“We- uh, something like that.” Sam frowned, looking to his brother who was obviously in awe at the fact of seeing the long lost prophet. Kevin circled the table, his hand hovering over it. “This is like when the angels fell. Except … these are the people in Heaven, right?” He turned to the brothers with a knowing look on his face.

 

“And Hell.” Dean added, unhelpfully, and felt uncomfortable at the horrified look on the kid's face. “Explain.” He said, then noticed the angel in the room. “Castiel.” Kevin noted the weary angel, who nodded weakly in response.

 

“Let's just … sit.” Dean said, pointing to the chairs set up by the table. He pulled one out for the spirit to sit on, and two more for himself and Sam. Castiel walked over to the map, seating himself on the edge of the table.

 

The Winchesters explained the situation, much to the amusement (and horror) of Kevin. “So, if everyone who has died is now on Earth, doesn't that mean the angels and demons as well? The monsters of Purgatory?” The prophet theoried, and Castiel spoke up. “When I was dead, the entity of The Empty told me that God has no pull there. But maybe he was mistaken, as I have been resurrected by him on numerous occasions.”

 

“So, maybe everyone there is alive again, here.” Kevin nodded, looking to the brothers. They were both mildly panicking. Every single demon, monster, angel, that had died would be roaming the earth yet again. Their friends, would be helpful to fix this. But … they made so many enemies. Abbadon, Lucifer,  Michael .

 

Suddenly, that didn't seem like such a helpful aspect to them.

 

“We should find our most powerful allies, before the spirits. Sam, Dean, I know that finding your mother and your friends would be what seems like a top priority, but … we need a powerful team.” He knew that they had agreed with him, albeit reluctantly. “The spirits can find their way here, possibly. As most have no more ties to this world, they could travel freely.”

 

Dean nodded, and got up from his chair. “Who do we look for first?” He said, shoving his hands into his pockets and starting to pace. “What about Crowley? Or Gabriel?” Sam suggested, and looked to Kevin. “Crowley? You're friends with him?” He frowned.

 

“He was better near the end. He sacrificed himself for a spell to lock Lucifer away. And before that, he was going to lock Hell up. I believed that he would do that.” Sam explained to Kevin, who seemed a little bit more at ease with this. “I can try to … tolerate him.” The prophet sighed.

 

“Thank you.” Sam thanked the kid, before getting up and walking to Castiel. “Get back in bed. You don't need to be here right now, man. Rest.” He said, putting a hand on the angel's shoulder.

 

Castiel groaned, sliding off of the table and slouching back towards his room in the hall. He traced the wall with his fingers, finding his room and stumbling in. The angel dropped onto his bed, quickly falling asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“If Crowley is alive, this summoning spell  should  work.” Sam sounded determined, as he dropped the last of the ingredients into the bowl. He looked around the dungeon. Dean was staring blankly at the floor, defeat in his posture.

 

A slow rumble made the alarms in the bunker all the more apparent, and then a red smoke appeared in the middle of the devil's trap. The fog cleared, and a familiar silhouette stood in the middle of it.

 

“Crowley.” Dean spoke up, and the demon turned around. The sheer surprise on his face was enough to make Kevin snort, and Crowley scoffed at how he found his reaction laughable. “I was just resurrected, show some restraint.”

 

“So it really is true. That every angel and demon are now alive again. This is … horrible.” Sam commented, dropping into a frail wooden chair and putting his face in his palms. Dean stepped forward. “Do you know what's going on?” The hunter asked the demon, who shrugged.

 

“What the moose just said basically clears it up. And Kevin being here, as a spirit, also says a lot. What have you boys done?” Crowley sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

 

“I told God to go to Hell, Sam shot him, now the world is ending. It's hard not to get personal with the creator of the universe.” Dean explained bluntly, and the demon couldn't help how his jaw dropped. “You absolute numbskulls. Bottle it up sometime, why don't you!?”

 

“Temper tantrum later, Crowley. You want to help us or not?” Sam asked, looking up from his chair and staring at the demon. Said demon sighed, and wiped invisible dust off of his beloved suit. “You always need  my  help to save the world. Fine, just get me some Craig.”

 

“Deal.” The hunter nodded, getting up from his chair and deactivating the trap so that Crowley could step out of the circle. The demon looked up at the blinking lights and sighed. “Do you not know how to shut off the simplest of alarms?” He asked, exasperated, and waved a hand to power down the function. Both hunters and ghost breathed sighs of relief. Dean and Sam would never admit it, but they missed Crowley.

  
The group made it into the kitchen, where Crowley darted to the cupboards for his favorite drink and the Winchesters grabbed cheap bottles of beer from the fridge.


	4. Witches End Up in Ditches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean reaquaint themselves with Crowley, and Rowena calls needing help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made up some witches on the spot. Also, I don't know if witches go to Heaven/Hell or Purgatory so I made them come from Purgatory. That means, up, walking, talking, and most of all, corporeal.

After they all settled at the table, Crowley piped up. Everyone knew that he would have wanted to know what happened while he was gone, it was only a matter of time before he asked. “Whatever happened to Lucifer Junior?” The demon asked, taking a deep drink from his glass.

 

“Jack. His name was Jack.” Sam grumbled, putting his bottle down and glancing at his brother.

 

“Right, Jack.” Crowley corrected, and stared at Sam. The hunter cracked, and filled Crowley in on the biggest details of what had happened over the past year or two. The demon congratulated them for temporarily killing Lucifer, and marvelled at how powerful the archangel-human hybrid had become.

 

“What’s with all the speaking in past-tense? How did you two manage to kill possibly the most powerful creature in the universe?” Crowley asked, looking down to his empty drink and setting it on the table. Sam sighed. “Before Chuck released the souls from Hell, he …  snapped his fingers  and killed Jack. I thought he was scared of him. How stupid was that?” He let loose an emotionless laugh, shaking his head and taking a drink from his beer.

 

“G-Chuck is a writer, as you have said. He faked it. Guess nothing can beat that old bastard.” The demon grumbled, getting up from his seat and walking over to the counter to refill his drink. “That's it.” Sam gasped, slamming his bottle on the table. “Amara. Remember how she easily overpowered him? We could get her help.”

 

“Why do you think she would betray her brother  now , of all times? She had a grudge against him for a couple billion years, now it's resolved. Where did Chuck say she was?” Crowley asked, bringing his fresh glass back to the table.

 

“Reno. Guess she loves to gamble.” Sam huffed a laugh, and picked up his bottle. He swirled the liquid around in the glass, watching it with a bored expression on his face.

 

“I don't think she would go against him now. She doesn't care about humans, or Earth. Even before God locked her away, she was destroying world after world. She just wanted it to be her and her brother. Amara would probably laugh at the idea of  stopping  the apocalypse.” The demon took a swig from his drink, and turned when heavy footsteps announced the presence of Castiel in the kitchen.

 

“Castiel, what a wonderful surprise.” Crowley flashed the angel a grin, and Castiel frowned at his presence. “So it is true, then.” The angel murmured, walking towards Crowley and tilting his head. “… Welcome back to Earth.” The angel greeted, and then stepped away to raid the cupboards.

 

“But, wouldn't it help to at least try to convince her?” Sam continued the conversation with Crowley. The demon groaned, and looked over at Castiel. “Castiel, do you think your aunt would help us with her brother?”

 

Castiel sighed, leaning into the fridge and grabbing a bottle. “It could be worth a try.” He walked over to the table and took a seat next to Kevin. Crowley pouted, displeased that the angel didn't take his side.

 

“Thank you, Cas.” Sam grinned. “We know the city she's in, but not the exact spot. How do we track her?” The hunter questioned, glancing over at his brother who shrugged.

 

“Me and Crowley could likely sense her presence.” Castiel said, drinking from his bottle and looking pointedly at the demon. “What if she holds a grudge against … well, me? I sent my demons against her.”

 

Dean spoke up. “She forgave her brother for imprisoning her since the beginning of time. I'm pretty sure you're good.” He chuckled, getting up from his chair and disappearing into the hallway. “What about my mother?” Crowley asked.

 

“I can call her.” Sam nodded, getting up from his seat and walking over to the counter. He pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket, dialing Rowena's number. “Sam! Samuel, what have you and your idiot of a brother done!?” The witch exclaimed.

 

“Rowena, what's wrong? I'm putting you on speaker.” Sam turned on the function, putting the phone on the table. ”What's  wrong !? What's wrong, is I'm being chased by my former witch ‘ friends ’! They were dead! I thought I rid myself of them centuries ago!” The phone was cut off by the sound of wood breaking, and female cackles.

 

“Where are you?” Sam asked, looking to Crowley who got up from his seat and leaned over the phone. Kevin, who had no idea Crowley had a mother, was sitting awkwardly next to Castiel.

 

“A sex dungeon in Florida! I've no clue! They zapped me here and are now hunting me like Thanksgiving dinner!” The line went silent, and there was a blood curdling scream from someone who Sam prayed  wasn't  Rowena. “I've got a tracer, we'll find you.” The hunter nodded, switching to an app on his phone.

 

* * *

 

Sam, Dean, and Crowley ended up in front of a giant warehouse. The tracking app Sam had used to find Rowena led them to this location. The three started for the door, and Crowley nodded in sudden confirmation. “A warding spell for the kind of magic she uses. Must be why the witches haven't disintegrated yet.”

 

“Right.” Dean pulled open a single door, walking in and waiting for the others to follow. He had his witch-killing bullets at the ready, and signalled for Sam to walk to the right. Crowley followed Dean, walking between emptied crates and moldy cardboard.

 

A distinct voice could be heard. “Claudia, can't we just work this out? And- Candice. I mean, please. Mercy?” Rowena pleaded, as the two witch sisters backed her into a corner. Dean nodded to Crowley to subdue the witches, and he agreed with a grin on his face.

 

The two were sent flying to either side of the room, now flattened to the wall and groaning in pain. Crowley stepped before his mother, who was quivering in … fear? Surprise?

 

“Fergus?” The red witch asked sheepishly, making herself stand straight and stare wide-eyed at the demon. “Fergus, you're alive?” She gasped, stalking towards Crowley. “Yes. Now, let's get you out of here, we can talk later.” He nodded, and turned to walk out of the warehouse.

 

Sam and Dean put cuffs on both of the witches, bringing them to the middle of the building. “Now, as practically everything that's died is alive and roaming the Earth, we have no idea what happens when something like a witch dies. Let's test that theory, shall we?” Dean said, bringing his gun up to the grey-haired witch’s head and pulling the trigger. The woman fell to the ground, body lifeless.

 

“Claudia! Oh, I'm going to kill you, hunter!” Candice growled, attempting to stand up. Sam put a strong hand on the blonde witch’s shoulder, keeping her knelt on the ground. “Guess they can die. Huh.” Dean turned to look at the other witch, and took her out as well.

  
“I'll get rid of them.” Sam said, walking out of the warehouse to dig a deep grave for the two bodies. Dean followed, walking to his car and leaning against it. Crowley and Rowena were having what appeared to be an argument near a telephone pole.


End file.
